supersmashbrosbowlfandomcom-20200216-history
2019 Iowa 300
The 2019 Iowa 300 is the twelfth 2019 IndyCar Series race, scheduled to be held over the weekend of July 19-21, 2019. It is the first Iowa IndyCar race to be held on Saturday night since 2015, had the rain on Saturday not been the case. The race is held over two days, due to the rain from Saturday and ending on Sunday just past midnight CST. James Hinchcliffe is the defending race winner, having won the 2018 race. Drivers entered IndyCar ;Chevrolet * Josef Newgarden * Simon Pagenaud * Will Power * Matheus Leist * Tony Kanaan * Conor Daly * Ed Carpenter * Spencer Pigot * Sage Karam ;Honda * Scott Dixon * Felix Rosenqvist * Zach Veach * Alexander Rossi * Ryan Hunter-Reay * Marco Andretti * Sébastien Bourdais * Santino Ferrucci * James Hinchcliffe * Marcus Ericsson * Graham Rahal * Takuma Sato * Colton Herta IndyCar Practice 1 Josef Newgarden topped the session. Newgarden's Penske teammates Simon Pagenaud and Will Power finished 2nd and 3rd. Metagross was in fourth and Scott Dixon rounded the top five in 5th. Practice 1 Results Qualifying For all 2019 ovals, they are in reverse order by standings. The no.30 car of Takuma Sato is shared by both Jirayu La-ongmanee and Apolo Anton Ohno. The no.59 car of Conor Daly is shared by Chespin and Ueli Kestenholz, despite Daly replacing Max Chilton. Practice Final Simon Pagenaud led the session to continue Team Penske’s dominance. The rest of the top six: Josef Newgarden, Ed Carpenter, Scott Dixon, Chespin, Ueli Kestenholz and Decidueye. Practice Final Results Starting Grid The no.30 car of Takuma Sato is shared by both Jirayu La-ongmanee and Apolo Anton Ohno. The no.59 car of Conor Daly is shared by Chespin and Ueli Kestenholz, despite Daly replacing Max Chilton. Race The rain from IndyCar's social media accounts caused the race to be postponed from Saturday night to Sunday afternoon (had Iowa Speedway not have lights to race at nighttime). But, they were wrong. Cars are going to pits at 9:45 pm CST. The race officially started at 10:45 PM CST (11:45 PM EST). The race will end on Sunday as a result of the delay. Will Power took the lead at the start with 2018 Celebrity Family Feud Rookie of the Year Jirayu La-ongmanee also moving his Rahal Letterman Lanigan Racing-Honda around the outside of Simon Pagenaud by the end of the first racing lap with Josef Newgarden tucking into fourth ahead of prime title rival Metagross in the Andretti Autosport-Honda. Marko Manieri moved the Dale Coyne Racing-Honda up into sixth from 12th on the grid, but on Lap 12 had to cede the spot to 2018 Iowa winner James Hinchcliffe in the Arrow Schmidt Peterson Motorsports-Honda. Simon Pagenaud got back around his Chrissy Teigen and John Legend vs. Vanderpump Rules and Terry and Rebecca Crews vs. Karamo Brown opponent Jirayu La-ongmanee for second place on Lap 13, and Josef Newgarden also demoted the no.30 car of La-ongmanee himself before the caution flag came out for Sage Karam spinning the Calin-Chevy down to the infield as Heracross' Chip Ganassi Racing Honda passed him to move into 16th. The Swedish rookie suffered a broken wing and a front-right puncture. Heracross' Ganassi teammate Scott Dixon was running ninth, trying to track down Marko Manieri and Volcarona's Arrow SPM car while also holding off Decidueye in the Harding Steinbrenner Racing entry. The yellow prompted three-time Iowa winner Ryan Hunter-Reay, Graham Rahal, Heracross, Pidgeot, Beartic, Pee Saderd, Larvesta and Nidoking to pit along with the Carlin car from Sage Karam. That allowed Ed Carpenter, Chespin and Ueli Kestenholz (Carlin) to move up into 11th and 12th respectively. At the restart, Will Power held off his Team Penske teammates Simon Pagenaud and Josef Newgarden, with the Croatian slipping inside the Frenchman almost immediately to grab second, while Ed Carpenter moved into ninth ahead of Scott Dixon, and soon the no.9 Ganassi car would be knocked out of the top 10 by Decidueye and also passed by the Carlin car from Chespin and Ueli Kestenholz. Just a couple of laps later, Ryan Hunter-Reay – leader of the pack that stopped early – passed the Ganassi car to take 12th. Will Power lead, which had reached 2.2sec, dwindled rapidly as he came to lap the battling Pee Saderd and Sage Karam. Josef Newgarden pounced and passed his Penske teammate Will Power for the lead but a couple laps later the full-course caution emerged for sprinkles of rain. Then out came the red and the cars headed back to pit-lane on Lap 56 in the order: Josef Newgarden, Will Power, Simon Pagenaud, Jirayu La-ongmanee, Metagross, Marko Manieri, James Hinchcliffe, Volcarona, Ed Carpenter and Pidgeot. The race didn’t restart but under yellow IndyCar allowed the teams to pit, Josef Newgarden emerging ahead of Will Power and Simon Pagenaud, while Metagross' crew jumped him ahead of Jirayu La-ongmanee's car into fourth, the #5 Arrow SPM doing the same for James Hinchcliffe ahead of Marko Manieri. Hinchcliffe's Arrow SPM teammate Volcarona ran eighth, Pidgeot ninth and Decidueye was 10th, but Ed Carpenter dropped down to 14th. Scott Dixon's crew had sent him the opposite way, having been down to 16th before the red flag, the Ganassi #9 crew got him back out in 11th having also added two turns of front wing. Finally the race restarted on Lap 66 and Jirayu La-ongmanee immediately got around Metagross and Marko Manieri, and went around the outside of James Hinchcliffe. Indeed, Marko Manieri kept going and passed Metagross around the outside to grab fifth, but Metagross hung tough on the inside for lap after lap until Dale Coyne’s Marko Manieri pulled clear. Further back, behind the two Arrow SPM cars and Pidgeot, Decidueye had been jumped by Scott Dixon on the restart but got back ahead within 15 laps and left him to the mercy of Carpenter who wasted little time in passing the Ganassi machine. Approaching Lap 100 of the 300 scheduled laps, Josef Newgarden lead over Will Power was around half a second, with Simon Pagenaud 3sec down but 2sec ahead of Jirayu La-ongmanee who was having to keep an eye on his mirrors for the Marko Manieri vs. Metagross battle just a couple of tenths behind. As they finally caught the Maria Menounos vs. Jeannie Mai and NFL Legends vs. NFL All-Stars champion, La-ongmanee had to back off and let the pair past the Thai/South Korean. Finally Metagross got ahead of Marko Manieri to claim fourth on Lap 112 and started pulling away from the rookie who would soon fall behind James Hinchcliffe. The ECR cars of Pidgeot and Carpenter moved ahead of Volcarona's car into seventh and eighth, and Pidgeot had also passed the Marko Manieri car. A declining Jirayu La-ongmanee, who had fallen out of the Top 10 pitted on Lap 121, and immediately started trying to get his laps back, using his fresh tires to zoom past Metagross and Simon Pagenaud. Carpenter moved past Marko Manieri for seventh on Lap 137 but that became sixth when Simon Pagenaud ducked into the pits. Pidgeot and Marko Manieri followed suit next time by, and then Carpenter did the same. Josef Newgarden ducked out of the lead and pitted on Lap 142, and then Will Power, James Hinchcliffe and Metagross stopped on 143. Once everyone had stopped, Newgarden was back in front but now early-stopper Sato was in second, 3.4sec behind the leader and under intense pressure from Power, who passed him on Lap 148. Pagenaud, trying to complete a Penske 1-2-3, then ran up the track in traffic and had a wobbly moment that dropped him to sixth behind the charging ECR cars of Pigot and Carpenter. Newgarden was by now coming up to lap the eighth-placed car of his closest championship rival, Rossi, who was trying to close on Hinchcliffe - who in turn was pressing Pagenaud for sixth place. Naturally, Rossi was in no mood to give up that lap but he had to give it up on Lap 182. Sato, who had stopped early last time, stopped early this time too and had pulled in on Lap 180, leaving Pigot in third, 13.6sec behind Power, who was 2.5sec adrift of Newgarden. Then out came the yellow on Lap 187 as Sato, drifting up into the gray, was smacked into a spin by the understeering Carlin car of Karam, which was eliminated by the damage. Under yellow, everyone pitted, and the field emerged with Newgarden still leading Power, with Pigot third ahead of Pagenaud, Carpenter and Hinchcliffe. That gave their rivals the chance to get a lap back on their rivals, Rossi emerging in seventh ahead of Rahal, Herta, and the impressive Daly. The Lap 200 restart saw Newgarden retain his lead ahead of Power, while Pagenaud got around Pigot for third and Hinchcliffe passed Carpenter. Ferrucci passed seven cars – some lapped – when they got bunched up by Andretti, who was dreadfully slow and was running seven laps down. He would give up his struggle a couple laps later. Newgarden pulled out a 1.5sec lead on Power by Lap 220, Pagenaud running 2.8sec further back but 1.3sec clear of the Pigot vs Hinchcliffe battle. Rossi in seventh, however, had fallen 3.5sec behind sixth-placed Carpenter and was starting to struggle to stay clear of Rahal and Zach Veach. As had happened most but not all of the night, Power started losing out to Newgarden in traffic and dropped to 5sec behind by Lap 237, even briefly coming under threat from Pagenaud. However, Simon’s own issues in traffic would soon see him leading a train of Pigot, Hinchcliffe, Carpenter and Rossi. Meanwhile, Ericsson moved up to 10th just before he dived into the pits on Lap 245. When he emerged he was so fast it prompted several cars to do the same. Power slewed wide under braking for the pitspeed limiter and lost time trying to keep it from hitting the attenuator at the end of the pit wall, and that was enough to drop him behind Pagenaud who had pitted 5sec behind. Power was given a stop-and-hold penalty for an improper pit entry and fell to 13th and one lap down. As he served it, out came the caution flag for Carpenter who had lost his car exiting Turn 2 in Hunter-Reay’s dirty air. Meanwhile Dixon, who hadn’t stopped and had found himself running third, and when he stopped under yellow, Rossi and Herta did the same, with little to lose. They would emerge in sixth, seventh and ninth respectively. Up front, Newgarden led Pagenaud ahead of Hinchcliffe, Pigot and Rahal with a sick-sounding Honda. Newgarden burst into the lead when the green flew with 24 laps to go, while Hinchcliffe worked his way around Pagenaud to put the Arrow SPM car into third. Dixon on his fresh tires also passed Pigot to move into fourth and with 15 to go, Dixon passed Pagenaud for third and homed in on Hinchcliffe. Two laps later, he was past the Arrow SPM car albeit 2.3sec behind Newgarden. That was as far as the champion’s charge could go. Josef Newgarden finished 2.8sec up the road, but in terms of salvaging a strong result, Scott Dixon and the Ganassi tacticians had again proven remarkable. James Hinchcliffe scored his first podium of the season, just half a second behind Scott Dixon, and four seconds ahead of Simon Pagenaud. Pidgeot got their best result of the season with Metagross claiming sixth ahead of teammate Joey Fatone. Rahal’s HPD unit held together long enough for him to claim eighth, while Beartic took ninth and Larvesta scored a top-10 finish for Foyt. Will Power, who had already ruined his evening, then made a poor final restart from 12th and came home only 15th. Newgarden's championship lead over Metagross is up to 29 points, with Pagenaud third, 58 behind. Dixon is the final driver within 100 points of Newgarden, 99 back. Trivia Category:2019 in motorsport Category:2019 in IndyCar Category:2019 in the United States Category:IndyCar